Sobrevivientes
by LF21
Summary: La sociedad de almas ha sido totalmente invadida por hollows, los capitanes desaparecieron junto con sus tenientes, ahora cada shinigami esta por su cuenta en este mundo post-apocaliptico, donde todos tienen un solo pensamiento en comun ¡SOBREVIVIR! Advertencia: universo alterno


El día que todo cambio

AH, esto no se ve bien… si tan solo pudiera… -murmuraba un shinigami de cabello marrón mientras observaba a los hollows amontonarse a su alrededor

No… no puede ser esto… esto no tenía que ser así…- decía lentamente una shinigami de cabello rojo

CHICOS RESISTAN¡- gritaba desesperadamente una shinigami de cabello azul oscuro

No puedo perder, no aquí… por mis compañeros me levantare una y otra vez- decía lentamente un shinigami de cabello negro mientras perdía el conocimiento

Ya… no puedo más –hablaba en voz baja un shinigami de cabello blanco

Cinco días antes…

Nos ubicamos en la sociedad de almas, en los cuarteles de los shinigamis para ser más exactos, donde un chico de cabello y ojos negros acababa de obtener su propia zampakuto, el nombre de ese chico es Ruizu Shibura, quien se integra el día de hoy al quinto escuadrón, pero debido a que el capitán comandante Yamamoto dio el anuncio de que todos los shinigamis podían descansar un día, el no pudo integrarse, así que decidió dar un paseo por los cuarteles para orientarse mejor, caminando por los cuarteles nota lo espaciosos que son y que sería fácil perderse, pero de repente cuando va a cruzar una esquina choca con una shinigami de cabello rojo que venía corriendo

POW¡

Ouch eso realmente no me lo esperaba- dijo Ruizu mientras observaba a la shinigami que estaba frente a el

Ay ay, lo siento mucho no me fije por donde iba- hablaba la shinigami de cabello rojo

No te preocupes, fue un accidente, déjame ayudarte- estirándole la mano a la shinigami para ayudarla a levantarse

Gracias- respondió la shinigami alegremente

Soy Ruizu Shibura, un placer conocerte-

Soy Kyoko Tsumura, el placer es mío- respondió ella

Valla es muy linda-pensó Ruizu mientras observaba a la shinigami

Mmm ahora que lo pienso, no te había visto por aquí, ¿eres nuevo? –pregunto Kyoko

Si, la verdad es que hoy me iba a incorporar al quinto escuadrón pero parece que todos los shinigamis están de descanso hoy

Ya veo, bueno Ruizu fue bueno conocerte, espero nos veamos de nuevo –hablo rápidamente Kyoko mientras salía corriendo nuevamente

lleva muchas prisas- pensó Ruizu mientras la observaba correr

Cuando Kyoko se fue, Ruizu siguió explorando los cuarteles pero no conseguía ubicarse bien, por más que lo intentara para él todas las esquinas y los muros eran exactamente iguales hasta que logro perderse, no encontraba la salida, para él era como si estuviera en medio de un enorme laberinto sin salida, entonces empezó a alarmarse un poco, comenzó a sentir esa sensación de confusión y miedo que todos tenemos al perdernos, y camino durante un buen rato hasta encontrarse con un shinigami de baja estatura con cabello gris

Eh? – murmuro el shinigami de cabello gris

Un shinigami, al fin encontré a alguien más, espera… una bata blanca? Entonces eso quiere decir… que eres un capitán- dijo Ruizu logrando calmarse un poco después de lo sucedido

Valla tienes que ser un genio para saber que soy un capitán- contesto sarcásticamente el shinigami mientras tenía en su rostro una mirada seria

Le ruego que me perdone por mis modales capitán, soy nuevo por aquí y no conozco a los capitanes-

Ah no tengo tiempo para hacer de niñera-

Discúlpeme capitán… podría ayudarme a encontrar la salida- pregunto Ruizu mientras hacia una reverencia

Que fastidio… mira hacia la izquierda-

Eh?- mientras voltea consigue ver la puerta por la cual él había entrado

Como sea…

Muchas Gracias capitán… -

Hitsugaya, soy el capitán Hitsugaya- dijo mientras lo miraba seriamente

Muchas gracias capitán Hitsugaya-

Ruizu paso un mal rato, pero logro conocer al capitán Hitsugaya aunque le daba un poco de miedo por lo serio que es, sin embargo lo ayudo a encontrar la salida, una vez fuera de los cuarteles Ruizu se fue a visitar la tumba de sus padres quienes habían sido devorados por los hollows, un sentimiento de tristeza inundaba su mente al recordar el día en que sus padres fueron devorados, para el todo paso tan rápido que el único recuerdo que le quedo de sus padres fueron solo las palabras de su madre "hijo eres más fuerte que tu padre y yo, nunca dejes que la depresión y la tristeza nublen tu camino, pues tu voluntad será la que decida tu destino" al recordar esas palabras es inevitable para Ruizu derramar unas lagrimas

Al día siguiente…

Ruizu se dirigía rápidamente a los cuarteles, por fin podría incorporarse al quinto escuadrón pero de pronto algo que nadie se esperaba ocurrió, de pronto el cielo se oscureció y justo encima de toda la sociedad de almas una grieta enorme se abrió, todos se preguntaban que estaba ocurriendo, y fue cuando ocurrió que los hollows y menos grandes empezaron a caer del cielo, caían en grandes cantidades, como si de un ejército se tratara, devorando a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino, los shinigamis esperaban ordenes de sus capitanes pero desaparecieron todos, sin dejar rastro alguno, así que los shinigamis intentaron hacer frente a los hollows aunque fueran superados en número, fue una batalla poco duradera, en cinco horas el setenta por ciento de los shinigamis habían muerto en batalla, los pocos que sobrevivieron se ocultaron, mientras que los hollows destruían toda la sociedad de almas, Ruizu logró escapar de los hollows escondiéndose, el miedo se apodero de el en aquel momento y no pudo hacer nada para ayudar, la culpa lo estaba atormentando pensaba que si ayudaba en algo tal vez las muertes no habrían sido tan numerosas, pero en aquel momento se sintió como cuando sus padres fueron devorados, asustado con el cuerpo paralizado que le impedía moverse, pero entonces mientras él estaba culpándose, escucho una voz femenina gritando "Ahhhh¡" en ese momento pensó que era el momento de dejar de ser un cobarde y salió en busca de la voz femenina que había escuchado, con cada paso que daba la voz se escuchaba más cerca, hasta que vio a la shinigami con una herida en la pierna mientras un hollow con forma de serpiente estaba por devorarla, fue entonces cuando Ruizu sin pensarlo dos veces corrió rápidamente hacia la shinigami para plantarle cara al hollow

Oye tu ¡- grito Ruizu al hollow

ROARRRRR¡

Enfréntame a mí- decía mientras sostenía su zampakuto

ROARRRRRRRRRR¡

El hollow ataco rápidamente a Ruizu con su cola, el bloqueaba los ataques continuos del hollow pero no podía encontrar el momento indicado para atacar, sostenía su zampakuto firmemente y respiro profundo mientras cerraba los ojos, cuando los volvió a abrir se armó de valor y ataco de frente al hollow logrando cortarlo en dos partes, al hollow caer derrotado Ruizu se acercó a ver como estaba la shinigami herida y se sorprende al ver que esta shinigami era la misma shinigami que conoció cuando estaba en los cuarteles

Kyoko, eres tú? Estas viva- dijo Ruizu mientras estaba sorprendido

Ruizu me alegra que estés bien, ahhh- contesto Kyoko mientras le sangraba la pierna

Estas herida, déjame ayudarte-

No te preocupes, estoy bien-

Mientras ellos dos hablaban a lo lejos se escuchaban los rugidos de los hollows, así que los dos se empezaron a alarmar

Ninguno de los dos estará bien si seguimos aquí, ven déjame ayudarte- dijo Ruizu alarmado

Tienes razón, tenemos que irnos de aquí-

Ruizu cargo a Kyoko en su espalda y se la llevo a el lugar donde él se estaba escondiendo, durante el camino Ruizu solo sentía tristeza al ver como la pacifica sociedad de almas que el un día había conocido se había convertido en unas ruinas llenas de cadáveres por todos lados y con una oscuridad interminable, al llegar al refugio en el que se escondía, atendió la herida que Kyoko tenía en la pierna

Gracias- dijo Kyoko

No es nada, en estos momentos es cuando más debemos de apoyarnos los shinigamis-

Tienes razón-

¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que está pasando Kyoko?-pregunto Ruizu

No la verdad es que no sé lo que está pasando-respondió ella

Ya veo-

Al terminar de atender la herida en la pierna de Kyoko, Ruizu se aleja un poco y se recuesta en un muro, mientras ella lo observa simplemente mientras pensaba que debería de hacer una vez que su pierna sanara

Kyoko, ¿que harás después de que tu pierna sane por completo?-pregunto Ruizu

La verdad estaba pensando en eso y no tengo idea, no es como si tuviera ahora un lugar al donde regresar-

Ya veo, solo es una propuesta pero… te parece si vamos juntos para sobrevivir-pregunto el

Kyoko al escuchar lo que Ruizu tenía que decir, guardo silencio durante unos segundos y entonces

Yo…

Continuara…

Hola a todos, este es uno de los proyectos que tenía pensado subir hace mucho tiempo pero no lo había terminado ya que es el primer fic que escribo de esta manera, asi que no se si lo continúe narrando de esta manera, quiero aclarar que este fic no esta basado en el manga y podria considerarce como un niverso alterno, en fin gracias por pasarse y que tengas unas buenas noches, les desea su amigable escritor LF21


End file.
